On My Way?
by truebluefangirl
Summary: What would Glee be like if all the spoilers posted by fans on twitter were legit? Find out in this story based on fan speculation about On My Way! Good story, bad summary, sorry! Thanks to AnimeJune on twitter and tumblr. IMPORTANT: READ CH.1 A/N FIRST!
1. Part 1: Big Plans

**This story has SPOILERS about On My Way in it. You have been warned!**

**This fic is based on a list of spoilers and "spoilers" fans have posted on Twitter. The list of these "spoilers" comes from AnimeJune on tumblr (and twitter), based on what she found from other Gleeks posts on twitter. (The moral of the story is basically don't believe everything you read on Twitter). It is also a parody of the funny (and sometimes annoying) things about Glee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadly)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday, 4:00 p.m.: Lima Bean<em>**

Kurt and Rachel were hanging out, reading magazines, drinking coffee, and having some much needed down time. Regionals was on Saturday afternoon, and they knew they'd be working hard when they went back to school the next day. All was going well until Sebastian walked up to them.

"Well well well," he said. "If it isn't a young Barbra Streisand and an old Betty White. Where's Gay Cyclops? Still trying to stumble his way in?"

"We can't come here anymore," Kurt said to Rachel. Sebastian seemed to show up every time he went to the Lima Bean, and it was really strating to piss him off. He wouldn't be surprised if he walked into the bathroom and found his toothbrush and a sleeping bag.

"I brought and engagement gift for you." Sebastian held out an envelope to Rachel. She opened it with a smile, which quickly turned to dusgust after she saw what was inside, a photo of a guy who had red high heels and some very _brown_ parts.

"That thing is photoshopped!" cried Rachel. "His thing is not that small, or brown!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"And he could never fit into those pumps," added Kurt.

"Just think," said Sebastian. "From now until eternity, every time someone Googles 'Finn Hudson', they'll be treated to _that. _And dozens just like it. That's the beauty of the internet. It stays with us forever."

"What do you want, Sebastian?" asked Rachel, annoyed and disgusted.

"I want a guaranteed Regionals win so I want you to drop out. McKinley gets home court advantage this year, and you're gonna come down with asian bird-flu, or whatever Tina Blowhen-Wang just had."

"But that is show choir _terrorism,_" said Rachel.

"You give a bad name to the entire gay community," said Kurt.

"And _you _give the gay community cutting-edge fashions usually only seen on Puerto-Ricna Pride floats," Sebastian retorted.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "I can't hear you over your giant horse teeth."

"You have 24 hours to drop out, Rachel," Sebastian said, getting back to the point. "Or I press the 'upload' button." He walked away, knowing he had Rcahel, and the rest of the New Directions, right where he wanted them.

**_Monday, 11:30 a.m.: McKinley hallway_**

Kurt was at his locker, staring adoringly at his framed photo of Blaine. Just then, someone closed the door and he jumped back a bit. "Oh!" he said when he saw that it was Blaine. You scared me a little."

"Come on," Blaine said, grabbing his hand. and pulling him down the hallway.

Kurt had to laugh. "Where are you taking me?"

But Blaine didn't say a word. He just laughed along with Kurt and dragged him all the way into the auditorium. He ran to grab a stool from the right wing of the auditorium. and place it in the center downstage area of the stage. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him over to the stool. "Sit," he said. ". Before I met you, my life was a mess. I felt like no one understood me, and that no one really cared about me. I met a guy when I was in 8th grade. He seemd to really like me, and I liked him. So one day I asked him out. He-he laughed in my face. Turns out he wasn't really gay, he just wanted me to admit that I was so he could get the whole school to make life a living hell for me. In freshman year, I though I had a fresh start. Then came the Sadie Hawkins dance, and well, you know what happened." He paused, and took a deep breath. "One day, I decided I had had enough, and tried to kill myself." Blaine grabbed to microphone beside him and signaled for Brad to begin playing.

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
><em>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control<em>  
><em>These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A wet world longs for a beat of a drum<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_Uhh ch ch ch ch_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
><em>I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue<em>  
><em>These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_And so I run to the things they said could restore me_  
><em>Restore life the way it should be<em>  
><em>Waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_  
><em>I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing it all<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
><em>I'd run away<em>  
><em>To some fortune that I should have found by now<em>

_So I run to the things they said could restore me_  
><em>Restore life the way it should be<em>  
><em>Waiting for this cough syrup to come down<em>

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now_

Kurt applauded, and Blaine smiled. "You know something? Transferring to Dalton made things a little better, but things didn't _really_ look up until the day I met you."

Kurt ran up to Blaine, threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him, which soon turned into a heavy makeout, and an awkward moment for Brad. But he was used to those, since he always seemed to be in the choir room for everyone's "private moments".

**_Monday, 3:00 p.m.: Choir room_**

Everyone in Glee Club was sitting on the benches waiting for rehearsal to begin. Well, almost everyone. Rachel and Quinn were nowhere to be found.

"Alright, everyone!" said Mr. Shue. "Regionals is this week, so we have to get to work. But first I'd like to welcome back Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stood up and everyone applauded. "Thanks, guys," he said. "It's really great to be-"

"That's nice Blaine," interrupted Rachel as she marched in the room. "But I have something more important to say right now. Everyone, I'm dropping out of Regionals." Rachel had spent all night coming up with a plan, since she couldn't tell the Glee club about the picture, and she had finally come up with an idea that would not only get her out of Regionals, but would make her the big star on Saturday no matter who got the big solo she was bound to be offered for the competition.

Everyone ignored Rachel's rudeness, however, and began to panic. But Tina was confused. "Hold up for a sec, guys. Why are we freaking out? We've done two competitions without Rachel, and won both of them. I don't see why- "

"Shut up, Tina," said Puck. "Can''t you see we're having a crisis here?"

"Yeah," agreed Santana. "And besides, you never do anything that matters anyway, so why should we listen to you?"

"Guys, back on topic," said Rachel. "I can't compete in Regionals because... Finn and I are getting married Saturday night!"

Everyone started yelling out things at Rachel and Finn all at once, except for Finn. He didn't know what to say, so he froze and freaked out on the inside.

"So, Finn and I have to go plan now, but since I'm orgainizing most things he'll still be able to compete." She grabbed Finn and dragged him out the door. "Oh, and girls and Kurt? We're all going bridesmaids dress shopping after school tomorrow! I"ll text you the details!"

Everyone stared at each other, dumbfounded. After a few minutes of awkward silence. Mr. Shuester finally spoke up. "Okay, I know that was a little wierd,"_ Or more than a little weird, _he thought "But we have a lot of work to do, so let's get to it!"

"But Mr. Shue," said Sam. "How are we going to compete without Rachel, or practice if Finn's not here?"

"Yeah, and where's Quinn?" asked Puck.

"Guys," said Tina. "If you'd just listen to me-"

"Shut up Tina," said Artie

"I'm right here," said Quinn as she walked into the room. "And I brought a surprise. You all know Joe Hart, right?" The rest of the Glee clubbers nodded. "Good, because he wants to join Glee club."

Joe walked in, carrying his guitar, and waved. "Hey guys."

"Thanks, Quinn," said Mr. Shue. He turned to Joe. "I'd usually have you sing a song to audition, but we don't have a lot of time since Regionals are on Saturday. But I guess we already know you can sing since you did the singing telegrams with the God Squad last week. Now let`s get started on our setlist for Saturday!"

"Great, cause I have an awesome song idea, and-"

"Shut up, Tina," said Mr. Shue.

_**Tuseday, 11:45 a.m.: McKinley Cafeteria**_

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt were all sitting together in the cafeteria, eating lunch. Well, they weren't really eating. All they could do was talk about the wedding on Saturday.

"Guys, we have to stop that wedding," said Quinn.

"Agreed," said Kurt. "But how? We have to focus on Regionals if we want to beat Sebastian-I mean, the Warblers, so we won't have much time to talk her out of it, and since she's not competing with us, she's wrapped up in her wedding plans 24/7."

"Well, we are going bridesmaid dress shopping with her after school today," said Mercedes. "Well, Quinn isn't but I'm sure one out of the three of us will be able to tear her away from the dresses for a few minutes to talk some sense into her."

"Actually, I did have something like that in mind," said Quinn. "And by the way, I am coming with you guys. I told Rcahel I'd be there this morning before class."

"What did she say?" asked Mercedes.

"She seemed really happy, which goes perfectly with my plan." She smiled slyly. "Oh, when I'm through with her..."

"Quinn?" Kurt waved his hand in her face. She instantly snapped back into reality.

"Sorry," she said. She didn't realize she'd been staring into space.

"I still don't see what's wrong with Finn and Rachel getting married," said Tina. "I mean, they love each other, and-"

"Shut up, Tina." said the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Part 1! Will the New Directions manage to win Regionals? Will Quinn's plan to ruin the Finchel wedding work? Will Tina ever get to finish a sentence? And how does Karofsky fit into all of this? (You though I forgot about him, didn't you?)<strong>

**You'll find out the answers to these questions and more, if you REVIEW! (And please review fast since I want the whole story posted before the episode airs this Tuesday!)**

**P.S. Go to AnimeJune's tumblr page to see the list of spoilers this fic is based on (I didn't include many in this part, but there will be lots of them in the next part!)**


	2. Part 2: Rage and Confusion

**Well, thanks to my AMAZING tumblr followers, I am posting Part 2 now! :D**

**Once again, I do not own Glee, Fox does. :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuesday, 4:30 p.m.: Bridal Shop<strong>_

"I don't know, Sugar," said Mercedes as Sugar twirled around in front on the mirror in the bridal shop. "I think it's a bit too much."

"Yeah," said Santana.

"I think it's a bit too-"

"Shut up, Tina."

Sugar was wearing a big, poofy hot pink dress, with lots of sparkles all over it. It was very over-the-top, and not at all appropriate to wear to a wedding, especially if it wasn't _your _wedding.

"You're just jealous that I found the most beautiful dress in Ohio for us to wear when we're bridesmaids on Saturday!" Sugar continued twirling around, and began dancing and prancing around the store. "What is she _doing?_" cried Rachel, who was wearing a long, fancy wedding dress. "Sugar, stop it this instant. Sugar! SUGAR!"

Sugar had knocked over an expensive display of shoes, but she wouldn't stop jumping around the sotre. Rachel had to get one of the sales associates to chase her down. The lady threatened to kick her out of the place if she didn't calm down, and fast. Rachel burst out crying, and the other Glee girls flocked around her.

Mercedes attempted to comfort her. "Everything's going to be okay, Rachel. Kurt and I are going to help her find a bridesmaids dress that we can _all _agree on,"

"Or in my case, a stylish tux," said Kurt.

"Brittany and Santana will help to sales lady fix the shoe display. And," she winked at Quinn. "Quinn'll stay here with you for a few minutes while you clam down, okay?"

Rachel nodded, and the others headed off to do their duties.

"Wait, what am I gonna-"

"Shut up, Tina."

Quinn and Rachel headed to the changerooms at the back of the shop. "Rachel, I'm just gonna be straight with you," Quinn said once they were out of earshot of everyone else in the store. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I know! I knew I should have picked out the dresses myself. I mean, let's face it. You guys aren't much help anyway, and-"

"Rachel! This is not about the bridesmaids dresses! It's about this entire wedding! It's a huge mistake!"

"And there I was this morning thinking that you were actually going to _support_ me on my big day! But no, you were just trying to ruin my the whole thing from the inside. Well, I have news for you, Quinn. It is _not _going to work!"

"Rachel, listen to me! I'm not going to stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying _Finn Hudson?"_

"We've been through this before, Quinn. I know you got pregnant, and dated a bunch of guys, and worked hard through it all and got into Yale, but _I'm not you_. I love Finn, and am going to marry him on Saturday, _and_ we are going to move to New York after graduation. And you know what? There is nothing you can do about it."

"Rachel, think about this. You're going to jet off to New York with no job, no money, and a guy who has no idea who he is or what he wants out of life. And even if you _do_ get into NYADA, Finn's just going to get in your way. He's going to stop you from living your dreams Rachel. Dreams you had long before you even knew who Finn Hudson was."

"Why do you even care about this? I mean, know we're sort of friends and all, but it's not like you knowme _that_ well."

Quinn paused for a moment, then looked Rcahel straight in the eye. "Rachel, believe me when I say that sometimes I know you better than you know yourself."

"If you did, then you'd understand how important this wedding is to me, and that there is no way you can stop it."

Quinn looked at her in a way Rachel could not understand, then threw off the bridesmaids dress she was wearing and stormed out of the bridal shop without looking back once. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared as she marched off.

"So, I take it the wedding's still on?" whispered Mercedes to the others.

**_Tuesday, 5:20 p.m.: Bridal Shop Parking Lot_**

Quinn got in her car and slammed the door shut. Shepulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Quinn had always admired Rachel's self-awareness and driven personality. But it wasn't until she'd announced that Finn had proposed to her that she'd begun to realize her inner feelings for her. She realized that she wanted, no, _needed_ Rachel in her life. She was the one that kept her going, and reminded her to stick to her morals. She'd inspired her to apply to Yale, one of the most elite schools in the country, and now she'd made it in. She desparately wanted the person who started it all to come with her. She needed her there to be her friend, her confidant, her... _lover_.

"It's not fair," she said to herself. "I'm smart, I have goals, I have a _future_. And so did Berry. But now she's decided would rather marry Finn Hudson than go to Yale with me and live her dreams. Why does she love him and not _me?_"

Quinn was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone had stepped onto the road, right in front her her car. She pushed the gas pedal hard in her anger and "lesbian rage", that the person didn't have time to move and she drove right into him. He crashed into the car and broke the windshield.

Quinn gasped as she snapped out of her rage. Her hands flew off the wheel as it spun right. Her foot was still on the gas pedal, however, and the car was sent off a cliff on the side of the road.

Thankfully, it was a small cliff, so the car only fell about two feet before crashing into a pit in the ground. But the guy fell first, and the car's front wheel landed right on top of his right leg. He hit his head on a rock, and blood began gushing out immediately. Quinn jumped out for the car and rushed over to him.

"Stay, calm, everything's going to be okay," she said, pulling out her cell phone. "I'm calling for help."

"No... don't," he moaned in protest.

"What do you mean no-wait," she said, as she realized who the person was. "Karofsky?" She took a closer look. "It _is_ you. I'm calling 911."

"No," he said again, barely audible. "Don't... call."Quinn gasped and began to panic, even though she knew she had to do her best to keep her composure. She dialed the number and said, as calmly as possible "A guy just jumped in front of my car. We fell off the cliff on the roadside of Main Street. I'm not hurt but my car fell on top of him and his head hit a rock." She looked over at Karofsky and saw that his eyes were shut and he was probably unconscious. She tried not to cry as she listened to the person on the other end and answered their questions best she could while she waited for help to arrive.

_I just hope it's not too late,_ she thought.

**_Tuesday, 6:00 p.m.: Hudson-Hummel House_**

Kurt had just gotten home from shopping with the girls, who had surprisingly managed to agree on a bridesmaids dress. Now he and Finn (who was trying to get his mind off of the whole wedding mess that he'd gotten himslef into) were sitting on the couch. Finn turned on the TV just as the local 6:00 news was starting.

"Hello everyone. I'm Rod Remington, and this is WOHN News on Channel 8. Our top story of the day is a car accident on Main Street this afternoon. A local high school student hit another student, sending the two of them off the roadside cliff. The car landed on the boy, who is currently unconscious. We go now to the scene of the accident with Andrea Carmichael. Andrea?"

"Thanks, Rod. I'm here now with Quinn Fabray, the driver of the car."

"Oh my God," breathed Kurt.

"How did _Quinn,_ of all people, get into a car accident?" wondered Finn.

"Quinn," said Andrea "Could you explain to us, in your own words, what happened back there?"

"Well," began Quinn, as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I was j-just dr-driving home, and all of a sudden, he walked-walked right in front of my car, and I just h-hit him. B-but it was an accident! I didn't even see him c-coming."

"And what happened when your car fell off the cliff?"

"I was-I was r-really scared, and I jumped out of the car and saw him bl-bleeding. So I told him I was going to call for help, b-but he didn't-he didn't want me to. I don't know why. C-come to think of it, he didn't even seem to want to move away fr-from my car before I hit him. I just-I just called 911 anyway, but by the time they got here..." By this point, Quinn was practucally bawling. So was Kurt.

"Thank you, Quinn. The victim was taken to Lima Hospital at approximately 5:30 p.m. Since he was knocked unconscious, and there were no witnesses, it is unknown whether or not charges will be pressed on Miss Fabray at this point.

The camera cut to a shot of Karofsky being being wheeled into an ambulance and the ambulance driving away to the hospital.

Kurt gasped. "Karofsky," he whispered.

"Wait," said Finn, confused. "I thought he moved at the end of the school year?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, still crying. "He just transferred schools. I ran into him in the fall."

"He didn't try to attack you did, he?" asked Finn.

"No, he's... changed. He's not a bully anymore. He's just... normal, I guess. He's more in touch with his sex-" Kurt caught himself. "Himself. He's more in touch with himself."

"Oh. Well, that's good I guess. I mean, the whole accident thing isn't good, but..." Kurt had already left the room. "Kurt?" Finn heard the front cupboard open, and sure enough, Kurt was about to head out the door. "Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"I have to go see him, Finn." And with that, Kurt left the house.

Finn was confused. He didn't understand why Kurt wanted to visit Karofsky in the hospital so badly. Sure, maybe he _wasn't_ bullying him anymore, but it wasn't like they were best friends now or anything.

Just then, the phone rang, and Finn picked it up. "Hello?"

"Finn! Kurt probably already told you, we got the _perfect_ bridesmaids dresses today!" Rachel gushed.

"Oh yeah?"

And with that, Kurt's eagerness to visit Karofsky was forgotton, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**While I got several "likes" on tumblr for my last chapter, no one reviewed! :( So if you want Part 3, please review! It will make my day. :)**

**Bye for now! **


	3. Part 3: Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, FOX does (obviously)**

**I feel like I should say something clever, here, but I can't think of anything, so on with Part 3!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wednesday, 3:00 p.m.: McKinley High Choir Room<strong>_

Will had finished teaching his final class of the day, and was now on his way to the choir room for a Glee rehearsal. They had finally finalized their setlist for Regionals, which was good since he doubted there'd be much rehearsing going on that day. He'd seen a lot of the Glee club members around the school throughout the day, and most of them had seemed pretty shaken up about the car accident.

When he walked into the choir room, he found the Glee club, minus Quinn and Rachel, sitting on the chairs and benches, as usual. Kurt was telling the rest of the club about what had happened at the hospital the previous night. Everyone looked sad, and about half of them were in, or on the verge of, tears.

"When I got to the hospital," Kurt said, whilst Blaine held his hand and rubbed his back. "I asked the lady at the desk to see Dave, but she said he was in too critical a condition for visitors. Even his family wasn't allowed to visit him. I should have known. I guess I was just too concerned to pay attention to that stuff. But they said I might be able to see him tomorrow if he's any better by then."

"Did you see Quinn?" asked Santana. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but she did say something interesting. She said that, after the accident, while she was calling for help, Karofsky was saying things like 'no,' and 'don't'."

"But why would he say stuff like that?" asked Sam.

"I don't know for sure," Kurt continued, his eyes filling up with more tears. "But I think maybe-maybe he was trying to... ki-kill himself." He said the last two words quietly, almost whispering them, then started bawling. The others tried to console him, but he pushed them away and ran out of the room. Blaine tried to follow him, but Mr. Shuester stopped him.

"Blaine, just leave him for a few minutes," he said, trying to be comforting. "I think he just needs a little time on his own." Blaine knew there was no point in protesting, so he reluctantly went back to join the others and sat back down.

By this point, Mercedes was an emotional wreck, as was Tina. Everyone else looked really upset, too, and Will knew that there would be no point in even trying to have aproper rehearsal today. "Guys," he said. "Since you've worked hard for the past couple of days, and since today's been hard for most of you, rehearsal's cancelled. I'll see you guys back here tomorrow, alright?"

**_Thursday, 7:00 p.m.: Lima General Hospital_**

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn were all at the hospital. Dave had awoken from his coma the previous evening, and was now permitted to have visitors, both family and otherwise.

As Kurt was about to walk in his former bully's hospital room, Finn asked "Do you want us to come in with you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No," he replied. "I think I should do this on my own."

"Okay, but we'll be in the waiting room if you need us." Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek, and he and Finn headed back to the waiting area.

Kurt paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the room. Dave was asleep, and had all kinds of wires hooked up to him, as well as an IV drip. It reminded Kurt of when he visited his mom in the hospital before she died, and again when his dad had his heart attack. He remembered feeling scared back then, and the fear was starting to return. "Maybe I will go back and get Finn and Blaine_,"_ he said to himslef. As he was about to head back to the waiting room, he heard a low, groggy voice.

"Kurt?" Dave asked.

There was no turning back now. Kurt tried to smile as best he could and turned around to face Dave. "Hey," he said, slowly walking towards him. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore," Dave answered. "Tired." He paused for a moment. "I didn't expect you of all people to come."

"Hey, we're still friends, remember?" Kurt sat in the chair by Karofsky's bedside. "I still care about you."

"But it's just not enough," Dave murmured to himself, hoping Kurt didn't hear him.

Kurt had heard him, but he ignored the comment. He didn't want to have that conversation again. The last thing he wanted was for Dave to pull something like this again and land in the hospital for the second time, or worse. He decided to change the subject. "So," he said, having trouble coming up with a new topic. "How'd you land yourself in here?"

"Just a... just a car accident." Kurt could tell he was lying, and that he didn't want to say anything more on the subject.

"Oh." Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he could fare on his own. "Well, I brought Finn and Blaine with me. They're in the waiting room. Do you want to see them?"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, uh, could you send Finn in?"

"Of course."

"A-alone?"

Kurt wasn't sure why Dave would want to talk to Finn one-on-one, but he decided to just go with it. "Alright," he replied. He sent Finn in to see Dave, and sat in the chair next to Blaine.

"Hey, how's he doing?" asked Blaine.

"He seems fine. Well, fine for someone who just got in a car accident two days ago." There was a moment of silence between the two boys. Finally, Kurt looked over at Blaine and felt tears well up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, putting his arm around Kurt.

"It's just-it's just that I can't help but think that this is all my fault."

"Why would it be _your_ fault? You haven't seen the guy in months."

Kurt hadn't told Blaine about his "secret admirer" from the previous week. He wasn't purposefully hiding anything from him, it was just that with all the hype about Valentine's Day, and Regionals, it just hadn't come up in conversation. Kurt looked up at Blaine, and realized that this wasthe right time to tell him everything.

"Well, remember when we were at Scandals in the fall?" Blaine nodded. "Well, see, Karofsky was there that night, and he told me about his new school, and how happy he was there, and I never saw him again. Until last week, when I started getting all these 'secret admirer' notes. I thought they were from you. Until Karofsky showed up at Breadstix before Sugar's party on Valentine's Day, and told me that he thought he loved me. Don't worry, I turned him down of course, and offered to be is friend, but he seemed really upset. And then a week later I found out about the accident, and when Quinn said it seemed like he purposefully walked out onto the road, that he was just waiting for her to hit him, I just..."

Kurt was crying too hard to finish, but Blaine understood him exactly. The two of the stood up and held each other for a few minutes, until Kurt's tears started to ease up a bit. Blaine took his head in his hands and stared directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt," he began. "Listen to me. What Kurofsky might or might not have done to himself_ is not your fault. _You can't blame yourself for this. You've done everything you can to help him. Understand." Kurt nodded. "Good." Blaine kissed Kurt, who passionately kissed back. This quickly turned into a full-on makeout. It was a good thing there weren't many other people in the waiting room (and that those people were paying no attention whatsoever to Kurt and Blaine) or else things would have gotten _super-_awkward.

Things _did_ get awkward, however, when Finn came back into the waiting room a couple minutes later, while Kurt and Blaine were still making out.

"Uh, guys?" said Finn. The stopped kissing and the three of them exchanges embarrassed looks for a moment. "You can go in now."

"Okay, thanks," said Kurt. Finn took a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area, while Kurt and Blaine headed to Dave's hospital room. But, to their surprise, Dave was sound asleep.

"Asleep again?" asked Blaine. "Already?"

"I guess so."

A moment of silence.

"So... said Blaine. "Wanna continue where we left off back there?"

Before either one knew it, they were making out on top of Dave's hospital bed, and they didn't stop until a nurse came and kicked them out.

* * *

><p><strong>What did Dave say to Finn? Where will Klaine make out next? Who will win Regionals? REVIEW to find out in Part 4!<strong>

**Thans for reading, everyone! Luv ya! :D**


	4. Part 4: The Power Of Song

**Thanks to everyone who's read up to this point! Rachel Berry gold stars for all of you! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday, 3:00 p.m.: McKinley High Choir Room<strong>_

"Okay guys," said Mr. Shuester as he entered the choir room. "This is our last rehearsal before Regionals tomorrow, so-"

"Mr. Shue?" interrupted Mercedes. "Can I say something?"

"Uh, sure. Just make it quick. We have to practice for tomorrow." Mercedes nodded as she got up and walked into the middle of the room. She turned around to face her fellow Glee clubbers. "As you guys know, last night Kurt went to visit Karofsky in the hospital with Blaine and Finn. Finn said that Karofsky told him about how much he regrets picking on all of us and for being a bad teamate to all you guys on the football team, and that he only did it because he was... well, because he was scared. Scared of who he was, scared of losing power, and scared of never finding himself. I know a lot of bullies are bullies because they're insecure about themselves, and I now understand that this was the case with Karofsky. I know it doesn't change what he did to us, or make it okay, but he's going through a really hard time right now and I think we need to do something about it. So," she said, looking up at Sanatana, Brittany, and Sugar and smiling. "The Troubletones are going to try and help."

"How?" asked Puck.

"By using the power of song," replied Mercedes.

"Yeah, after school were going to go sing for him and try to cheer him up," said Santana. "And make him feel like he's not, y'know, alone."

"Anyone who wants to join us is welcome," Mercedes continued. "We found the perfect song to sing. And don't worry, I think you all know how it goes."

_I've heard there was a secret chord_  
><em>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<em>  
><em>But you don't really care for music, do you?<em>

Brittany stood up and headed over to stand next to Mercedes, and continued the song.

_It goes like this_  
><em>The fourth, the fifth<em>  
><em>The minor fall, the major lift<em>  
><em>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>

Mercedes, Santana, and Sugar joined in.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

It was time for Santana to solo.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>  
><em>Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you<em>  
><em>She tied you to a kitchen chair<em>  
><em>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<em>  
><em>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>

The entire Glee club joined in the song.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_**Friday, 5:00 p.m.: Lima General Hospital**_

The Glee club, except for Finn and Rachel, were all huddled together in Dave's hospital room. Quinn was singing.

_Baby I have been here before_  
><em>I know this room, I've walked this floor<em>  
><em>I used to live alone before I knew you.<em>  
><em>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<em>  
><em>Love is not a victory march<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

The entire Glee club continued.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_There was a time when you let me know_  
><em>What's really going on below<em>  
><em>But now you never show it to me, do you?<em>  
><em>And remember when I moved in you<em>  
><em>The holy dove was moving too<em>  
><em>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

Dave smiled, moved and inspired by the people standing above him. The same people that he had bullied for years just because they wer different. The same people that were now singing to him, genuinely wishing him the best recovery, both physically and emotionally, possible.

**_Saturday, 12:10 p.m.: McKinley High Auditorium._**

_Maybe there's a God above_  
><em>But all I've ever learned from love<em>  
><em>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you<em>  
><em>It's not a cry you can hear at night<em>  
><em>It's not somebody who has seen the light<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

The New Dirctions couldn't believe what they were witnessing. There, standing centre stage, singing his heart out with Aural Intensity, was none other than Dave Karofsky.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_You say I took the name in vain_  
><em>I don't even know the name<em>  
><em>But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?<em>  
><em>There's a blaze of light in every word<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter which you heard<em>  
><em>The holy or the broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_I did my best, it wasn't much_  
><em>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<em>  
><em>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you<em>  
><em>And even though it all went wrong<em>  
><em>I'll stand before the Lord of Song<em>  
><em>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>  
><em>Hallelujah<em>

The audience applauded wildly, and even gave him a standing ovation.

"Thank you, thanks everyone," said Dave, looking out into the audience. When the applauding died dwon, he began to speak.

"I'ts funny," he said. "I've played football in front of thousands of people, but I've never been as nervous as I am today, performing ere for only 500 of you. I can honsetly say, I never thought I'd be up here doing something like this. I just want to thank these guys behind me. I called them last minute and asked if I could join them up here today, because something happened to me yesterday that really... really _moved_ me. I was in a car crash this week. Or rather, I _caused_ a car crash. I was being threatened by someone, and let me tell you, I know firsthand how those kind of peoples' minds work, because I used to be one of them. And I didn't think I could escape, so I tried to take the easy way out. But I've had a lot of time to think about what I've done this week, being in the hospital and all, and I realized it's time for me to say something." He looked at Kurt, who mouthed 'go for it' to him.

"I'm gay," he said. Several people in the audience gasped, mainly those who went to his new school. He knew his father wasin the audience, and he snuck a peak at im. He looked shocked, but his look of surprise soon turned to a look of pride in his son. Dave felt himself grow more confident as he spoke. "And I'm not going have to hide anymore, or tear others down. And you know what? For the first time in my life, I can honsetly say that I'm _proud_ of who I am."

The audience began clapping again, this time louder. In the midst of his pride, Dave threw his shirt off, causing Sugar too scream "Aaaaaaa! He' _so hot_!"

Dave snapped back down to Earth, but the damage had already been done. Sugar was already halfway to the stage. "Uh," he said. "Didn't you just hear my sppech just then? I'm, uh, uh, gay," he cringed as Sugar landed on top of him, still squealing. It took security 10 minutes to pull her off.

During this mni "sex riot", the announcer for the competiotn came on the P.A. and said "Aural Intensity has officially been disqualified for breaking Rule #56 in the _Show Choir Handbook_, no shoes, no shirt, no sweeeeeet victory. Next up, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Loved it? Hated it? Let me know by R-E-V-I-E-W-I-N-G this chapter!<strong>

**PS: In case you couldn't tell, I tried to make this whole chapter one big "scene", with cuts to different times and places throughout the song. Hope I did okay with that!**


	5. Part 5: Surprises

**Time for the last chapter! I can't believe I finished this before the episode (though most of you will pobably read it after you watch it).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, 12:30 p.m.: McKinley High Auditorium<strong>_

"And now, for our second performance of today's program, plaease welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>  
><em>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<em>  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
><em>You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me<em>  
><em>And I decided you look well on me, well on me<em>  
><em>So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me<em>

_Turn the lights out now_  
><em>Now I'll take you by the hand<em>  
><em>Hand you another drink<em>  
><em>Drink it if you can<em>  
><em>Can you spend a little time,<em>  
><em>Time is slipping away from us so stay,<em>  
><em>Stay with me I can make,<em>  
><em>Make you glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

_I'm glad you came_  
><em>So glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

_The sun goes down_  
><em>The stars come out<em>  
><em>And all that counts<em>  
><em>Is here and now<em>  
><em>My universe will never be the same<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>  
><em>I'm glad you came<em>

Everyone applauded, and the New Dirctions quickly ran backstage to their places for their performance. When the Troubletones had rejoined New Directions after Sectionals, Mr. Shuester had promised them one song at every competion, and so now it was their time to shine before the rest of the Glee club joined them for another song.

_You know the bed feels warmer Sleeping here alone You know I dream in color And do the things I want_  
><em>You think you got the best of me Think you've had the last laugh Bet you think that everything good is gone Think you left me broken down Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new They told you I was moving on over you_  
><em>You didn't think that I'd come back I'd come back swinging You try to break me But you see...<em>  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller<em>

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_  
><em>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone What doesn't kill you makes a fighter Footsteps even lighter Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger Stand a little taller Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

The audience cheered, and the rest of the group got into their places for their final number. Rachel, who was in the audience couldn't believe it. The New Directions were going to perfrom one of the best mashups ever, they were shoo-ins to win that day, and, on top of all that, she was going to be _married _in just a few hours.

So why didn't she feel happy? All her dreams were going to come true, and in stead of being overjoyed, she found herself feeling... _guilty_.

Which was strange. She knew she didn't feel guilty about having Regionals in the bag. No, this was about the wedding. Hadn't Finn been the one to propose to her? Yes, he had, and now she had taken his romantic dream for the two of them adnd turned it into a complete nightmare, moving the wedding up by months, maybe even _years_, and forcing everone to do things exactly the way _she_ wanted. She knew she had to make things right, but was it too late? Had she dug herself to deep to get out of this mess?

She didn't have time to figure out the answer, though, because the song was over, and the audience had gone insane. They were screaming and hollering and jumping up and down. The curtain closed, and it was time to wait for the judges to make their decision.

"Rachel?" asked Tina. "Are you oka-"

"Shut up, Tina," said Rachel. Then she went to the bathroom, while she stayed until it was time to go back in the auditorium for the results.

**_Saturday, 2:00 p.m.: McKinley High Auditorium_**

"Since Aural Intesity was disqualified, and one of their members is in intensive care for the second time this week after being tackled," the announcer said, glancing at Sugar. "Let's just get to it. But before we do, I've been asked to announce that the several McKinley High school board officials are here today, and they have officially decided to rename the _April Rhodes Auditorium _the _Dave "Manpain" Karofsky "It Gets Better" Brought To You By Pepsi Max Auditorium for Edutainment_."

Everyone in the audience gave each other confused looks, and there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, the winners of the 2012 Ohio State Regionals are..."

The New Directions grabbed hands, silently praying. The Warblers looked nervous, too. well, except for Sebastian, who had on his usual confident smirk.

"The New Directions!"

The Glee club squealed in excitement, but were still good sports and shook hands with the Warblers, except for Sebastian, who was nowhere to be found.

Rachel ran onstage and pulled Finn offstage and into the hallway.

"Isn't this great?" said Finn excitedly. "We're going to Nationals and getting married. This is gonna be the best day ever..." he noticed Rcahel look upset. "Right?"

"Finn, look. I'm not sure about this wedding thing."

"What? Why? You've been so excited for this."

"I know, but I talked to Quinn this week, and-"

"Quinn? I knew there was something going on between you two!"

"No, no listen, Finn, you don't understand-"

"No, I understand completely. "You'd rather be with her than me. She has a future and I have nothing."

"No! Just listen to me."

But Finn had already stormed out in a lesbian rage, not unlike the one Quinn had experienced several days earlier. Rachel stood there, and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! I went there! A cliffhanger! Because that's what the episode is confimed to have anyway. :p<strong>

**Hope you've enjoyed this story, and please review and give me feedback so I can do even better on my next one!**

**I'm thinking about writing a Mulan-based Klaine fic (where Kurt has to hide his sexuality instead of his gender). What do you guys think?**

**Thanks again! :D**


End file.
